


[podfic] learn to live with what you can't rise above

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Detente, Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghosts, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Leia doesn't have time for the ghost of her dead father, except when she does.





	[podfic] learn to live with what you can't rise above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [learn to live with what you can't rise above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079218) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Father-Daughter Relationship, Force Ghosts, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Detente, the skywalker family tragedy, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:15:21  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(SW\)%20_learn%20to%20live%20with%20what%20you%20can't%20rise%20above_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as **[a podbook (m4b)](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0748.zip)**  compiled by [](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname)[](http://twitter.com/pattyisnickname) **pattyisnickname**


End file.
